Black City Lemons
by Troll Crew
Summary: Black City, a sprawling metropolis where most anything can and does happen. That is really the only thing connecting these lemon one-shots together as I throw random Pokeships together. Usually the Game Protagonists. Straight, Yaoi, and Yuri are all on the table.
1. RedCapShipping

Black City, a metropolis that drew people in like a Mothim to a candle's light. It was a popular place in Unova for trainers to gather-usually just to find and battle other trainers, but some used it as a chance to escape public eye and hang around the growing city indiscreetly.

Such as one young trainer named Red, former champion of the Kanto Region and just recently left his self-imposed exile from the snowy top of Mt. Silver. Normally, he'd just be sitting in his apartment and watching TV, but one of his fellow trainers and friends was insistent of him coming over and he knew f he ignored his constant calls, he'd just come to him and probably knock his door in.

With a few knocks on the door, it swung open and Lucas stood in the doorway. "Thank you for coming, Red."

"As if you'd give me much choice." Red walked inside as Lucas shut the door behind him. "So, what is it? You sounded like it was urgent."

"'Urgent' might not be the correct word," Lucas mumbled, tugging at his scarf nervously. "But this is important. I need your help for an experiment." He walked over to his coffee table and grabbed a box, Red watching him with a skeptical look. Lucas opened the box and revealed an odd, white object. It almost looked like a flashlight, but the 'head' was, instead of a lightbulb, was a purple, velvet-like material with a slit-like opening.

"...This is a fleshlight, isn't it?"

"Yes." Lucas answered the question bluntly to match Red's own monotone voice. "In fact, I actually crafted this one myself." He said that proudly, but he cringed as Red started to turn and head for the door. "H-hey, wait! Come back! I need your help!"

"I'm not taking part in your creepy sex experiments."

"Come on, Red! Just name your price!" Lucas cried as he ran over to him. "Just name it and I'll pay for it! Come on, literally anything!"

"Anything, huh...?" Red mumbled as he looked at the desperate look in Lucas's eyes. "...Alright, how about this: you get me a Gible Egg and I'll do this."

"G-Gible Egg?" Lucas had caught a Garchomp some time ago, it was sitting in his PC. Breeding it and getting an egg wouldn't be too hard, he supposed. "You've got a deal."

"Good." With that, the two trainers shook hands as the deal was made. "So, how do you want me to do this?"

"Oh, that's easy." Lucas lead Red over to a couch that was by the coffee table "Just take off your pants and sit down here." Red stared at the couch, giving Lucas an unamused glare. "What? I want you to be comfortable while we do this."

"That's not my issue with this." Red asked him, "why can't I just do this in the bathroom or something?"

"Well, I have to make sure it works properly. Which means a hands-on experience." Lucas smiled, but it did nothing to assure the Kanto Trainer. But nonetheless, Red started to comply, pulling off his jeans and giving Lucas a show of the red-colored boxers he wore underneath. Lucas couldn't help but chuckle, "narcissistic, much?"

"Any more comments and I walk." The threat got Lucas to be quiet as Red took his underwear off, showing his flaccid dick before he came over to the couch and took a seat. As he did, he noticed Lucas starting to take off his scarf and pull off his shirt. "...I get why I had to take my pants off, but why are you taking off your shirt?"

"Well, in case this gets messy." He gave a nonchalant shrug that didn't comfort Red as his scarf was tossed to the side. "I wouldn't want you to splash any cum onto my shirt." Lucas's shirt shared the same flight, going off to the side as his bare chase was exposed to Red, and it was quite the sight since trainers were all relatively fit after all the traveling they did. As Lucas grabbed the fleshlight into one hand, he noticed Red's dick was starting to get hard as it stood up. "Hmm, interesting, me being topless has gotten you rather aroused, huh?"

"Just shut up and get this over with." Red's blunt tone told him all he needed to know, Lucas making a mental note of this. With Red's dick standing fully erect, Lucas got down on his knees, taking hold of Red's thigh. He pulled it aside as he started to force the fleshlight onto his dick. It was velvety smooth as it took in Red's dick, but it was a tight fit-too tight for Red as Lucas had to slowly force him inside. "I-it's tight," Red grunted.

"Well of course it's tight. It wouldn't be a very good pussy if it was too loose." Lucas tried to force the artificial pussy down as he ginned, "but I suppose we could use some lube." He pressed a switch on the side of the sex toy as Red could feel a moist fluid start to excrete from the velvety interior. The Kanto Trainer shivered as the lube covered his cock, Lucas being able to rub the sex toy up and down Red's cock much easier. "Oh, this feels much better on my end. How about you?"

"A-a lot better." Red tried to hold back his moans and remain stoic, but as the Sinnoh Trainer stroked him through the toy, small moans escaped Red's lips. Lucas moved at a slow pace, pleasure starting to build up as it fully took the trainer's length

"Oh, it sounds like you're getting into this." Lucas teased, Red snapping back to reality as he glared. "Oh calm down, Red. I'm just asking questions. Does the velvet feel nice and soft as it gently strokes your cock?"

"Y-yes." Red answered, blushing as he felt compelled to answer, "i-it...it feels amazing."

Lucas chuckled, "that's nice to hear." He started to pick up his pace as he asked, "now then, be sure to let me know if you're getting uncomfortable if I speed up." He started to pump Red's cock at a faster rate. The sloshing of lube filled the air as it began to drip from the toy and down onto Red's balls as he moaned.

"N-no, it feels good." Red answered, moaning more openly as Lucas worked his shaft.

"Good, good." Lucas nodded, twisting the thing around before coming to another button. "Alright Red, this velvet is made with a special mix of my own design, acting as a type of memory foam." As he spoke, the toy's interior started to clamp down around Red's cock, getting a hot gasp from him as Lucas continued to stroke. The lubricant continued to squeak as Red gave a grunt. "Oh, it's not too tight, is it?"

"N-no." Red began to pant, "i-it feels amazing. I-it feels like it's wrapping around my whole dick." Red bit down on his lower lip. Instinctual, he started to buck his hips into the velvety toy, but he then felt the fleshlight stop as Lucas put more of his weight onto Red's leg, forcing the Kanto Trainer to sit back down and stop moving.

"Hey now, this isn't for pleasure." Lucasgiggled as he looked at Red's frustrated face. "well, at least, not just for pleasure. We still have a few more functions to test." Red grit his teeth, he couldn't believe how he lost control of himself in that moment of weakness, but it didn't help how Lucas continued to stroke his cock with the toy. Before he could get any more words out, he gave a hot gasp as his cock was fully taken out of the toy. His cock was trembling, lubricant dripping down his cock as it mixed with his oozing precum.

"Hmm, the memory foam seems to be working well." Lucas mused as he inspected the toy's interior. "So, Red, how does it overall feel?"

"G-good."

"Good? That's it?" Lucas smirked at Red, which got him to avert his eyes. "Come on, Red, I need you to be descriptive." Lucas's finger slid up against Red's cock teasingly as he said, "if my results are inconclusive, you don't get your egg." Red clenched his teeth, he felt ready to chew diamonds with how hard he was clenching. He was just over the edge, he just needed someone to blow on his dick and he'd cum. But he forced himself to regain his composure as he tried to focus.

"Y-your fleshlight f-felt too tight in the beginning, like it was trying to constrict my dick, but the lubricant got it and the insides nice and wet. It felt smooth inside, but once I was able to get inside, I could properly feel how smooth and soft. When it tightened up again, it was like it molded around my cock and was just tight enough and with enough flack to not encumber the experience."

"Ooh, 'encomber'. That's good. 'll be sure to make a mental note of that when I'm wring my results" Lucas was grinning ear-to-ear, patting Red's thigh with his free hand. "Good job, Red. Now, there's just one more feature to test." Lucas started to push Red's dick back into the velvety fleshlight, shocks of pleasure going up his spine as the artificial pussy took in his cock much easier, clamping back down with a gentle vice. "Ooh, felt good putting it back on?"

Red gave a meek nod, being actually pushed to mere panting as he felt the toy take in his manhood, with sweat trickling down the is neck. His stoic face melted to a more docile, submissive look as his legs trembled.

Lucas gave another chuckle, "good to know. That's more for the results" He gave a quick stroke as Red gave another hot gasp of breath. "But now, it's time for the final feature and for you to be properly rewarded." Red moved his thumb around the toy's shaft before flipping a switch. The click was audible and soon, the toy started to vibrate around Red's cock.

The Kanto Trainer couldn't help but give another moan, louder then the rest as the pussy vibrated, it's low hum not able to drown him out as Red was at the toy's mercy.

"So, tell me, Red? Does this feel good?"

"Yes! Yes! Sweet Arceus, yes!" Red couldn't help but cry out in pleasurably shouts. He tried to thrust, but Lucas kept him firmly in place. "It feels like my entire cock is bein' stimulated all at o-once! F-fuck!"

"Jeez, Red, watch the language." Lucas tried to tease, but it was clear that Red wasn't paying too much attention to him. "Starting to get close?"

"G-gonna...gonna cum!"

"Oh? Well, let me help you with that." The Sinnoh Trainer started to stroke Red with the vibrating pussy, Red being reduced to a symphony of moans. With a loud groan through grit teeth, Red had hit his climax, filling the toy up with his cum as some of it began to trickle down, spilling onto the couch beneath him.

When he finally finished shooting his load into the toy, Elusive finally pulled his fleshlight off of Apple Brandy's cock, quickly turning it so the remaining cum didn't splash out onto his floor. "Oh my. You really must have been pent up before hand." Red was left panting as Lucas mused, examining over the fleshlight and how it was filled to the brim with Red's cum "it seems this special velvet blend is doing a poor job at absorbing cum, but I'm sure this special smooth material will make up for it."

"S-sorry for the mess." Red mumbled as Lucas grabbed a towel from the coffee table and handed it over to Red.

"Oh, don't you dwell on that, man. I knew at some point I'd be cleaning up cum when I started this venture." Lucas watched Red clean himself as he got up off of the floor. "You just focus on cleaning yourself up."

Once Lucas put the fleshlight down, he got to work on putting his shirt back on. Once his scarf was on, too, Red had managed to pull his jeans back on.

"Well, you take care, Lucas. I'm gonna...go take a shower or something." Red headed for the door.

"You do that." Lucas chuckled, "you do that, Red. I should do the same and get to work on arranging that Gible egg.

Red stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder. He said, "you better keep up your end of this deal, Lucas."

"You mean jerking you off wasn't reward enough?" Lucas gave a cheeky grin as Red glared him from across the room. "Oh come now, Red, I'm only kidding I'll honor my end of the deal, so don't worry about it." Red wasn't reassured, but he decided to just take Lucas's word for now before heading out. Once he was gone and started to take a few steps away, Lucas took a glance at the messy toy. He picked it up and started to muse to himself.

"..." Lucas took a finger and scraped it up against the toy's interior before gliding his cum-covered finger onto his tongue. "Hmm...interesting. I'll be sure to write this down.


	2. WhiteSquareShipping

On this early morning, just as dawn started to break, and today was Rosa's birthday. On a day like this, Rosa wouldn't be in her apartment. No, the actress would be hitting the town and shopping until she couldn't carry any more gifts for herself. But not when she knew Hilda was gonna pop in any minute with the key to the apartment they shared. Rosa was in the living room, tying knots in anticipation for her arrival, the trap waiting in the wings. Ever since her first birthday with the older woman, it seemed that Hilda took any excuse to give her ass a slap, and her birthday had since been laced with birthday spankings since she entered her life.

With the door booby trapped, Rosa had taken the corner to her room, lying in her bed as she waited for her trap to be sprung. She was content and much more relaxed as she grabbed a nearby magazine started to look over it.

Meanwhile, outside in the halls, Hilda had tiptoed towards Rosa's room, a bag hanging in her hand. It was a present for Rosa, but the present she was really hoping to give was a birthday spanking. With the key to the door in one hand, she slowly unlocked the door, making as little noise as possible. She wanted to catch her by surprise this year and she knew that Rosa was rarely up so early in the morning. The moment she stepped her foot through the door, however, a rope snapped and snared around her ankle. Hilda couldn't hold back a sudden scream a as she found herself hanging upside down, suspended helplessly in the air.

"W-what the hell s this?!" Hilda struggled from her suspended position, her hat falling onto the floor as her shit slid down, showing the white bra she was wearing underneath. She heard giggling from the other, and Rosa soon came out with her hands behind her back.

Rosa couldn't help but giggle as she asked, "how's it hanging, Hilda?"

"Oh wow, that's so clever." Hilda rolled her eyes, "look, ya got me, okay? Now get me down from here."

"Oh no." Rosa shook her head, "no, no, no. We're just getting started." From behind her back, Rosa pulled out a rope, Hilda immediately becoming nervous as she saw the devilish smirk that came over Rosa's face.

"H-hey, uh, what's that for?" Without much of an answer, Rosa grabbed at the struggling Rosa. "Hey! Wait, stop! Lemme go!" The longer-haired girl tried to push Rosa away, but there was no use. In a matter of minutes, Hilda had her hands tied behind her back and her ankles tied together. She was completely restrained. "Rosa, what are you doing?!"

Rosa had answered, "enjoying my birthday present." She took Hilda down and pulled the older woman onto her shoulder, starting to carry her to her room. "You're not whooping my ass this year, Hilda! This year's gonna be a little different."

"D-different? Different how?" Hilda asked worriedly as the bun-haired girl took a seat on her bed, pulling Hilda across her lap. Hilda's plump ass that were hugged by her tight short-shorts was up in the air.

"Here, let me show you." To illustrate her point, Rosa gave a sharp smack across Hilda's butt, giving a bounce as Hilda yelped from the smack.

Hilda objected to this as she cried out, "w-wait, wait! I'm not the one who's suppose to be getting spanked!" Hilda gave another whine as she felt Rosa grab at her shorts and start to tug them down, the older woman blushing bright red as her white panties covered his ass.

Rosa smirked as she ignored Hilda's cry, giving her another smack on her ass, "nice panties, Bubble Butt." Rosa's hand continued to land crisp smacks across Hilda's bouncing ass as she squirmed about under Rosa's hand, unable to get away as the actress landed more smacks that echoed in the room. "What's the matter, Hilda? Not feeling so tough now, huh?"

Hilda gave a loud series of 'ow's and 'ouch'es, squealing as her ass was slapped. She managed to reply, "you're gonna get it when I get up, ya hear me?!" Hilda immediately wished she could take that comment back as Rosa started to land much faster smacks. Hilda squealed out as she squirmed harder, the heat in her ass starting to build up as each sting caused her to gasp and squeal.

Rosa had paused on the spanking, starting to rub Hilda's sore ass, the longer-haired trainer giving a small moan as Rosa soothed her. "Did you learn your lesson about being a smart ass, Bubble Butt? Or do you just like it when I spank your ass?"

Hilda replied in a rather suggestive tone, "I don't know, maybe you should keep spanking me to find out."

Rosa was taken back by Hilda's sudden change in attitude, her own face starting to blush. She quickly regained her composure, however, as she grabbed Hilda's panties and tugged them down. They hugged at her thighs as her butt was exposed, Hilda's fair skin starting to turn a bright shade pink. "Heh, looks like you're already starting to warm up to this." Rosa had started to rub Hilda's now bare ass as the actress could feel the Hilda's arousal, her pussy getting wet and dripping onto her knee.

"Okay, Bubble Butt, time for the actual birthday spanking." Rosa took the time to stretch her arm out, taking off her own cap and tossing off her shirt, showing off her lean muscles and black lace bra. "You're getting 21 good ones. If you behave and don't struggle too much, you'll get a treat." Her hand slipped down, gently grazing a finger against Hilda's lower lips as she shuddered from the sensation. "Think you can handle that?"

"Y-yes."

Rosa gave her ass a sudden hard smack as Hilda yelped. "Wrong answer. Try again."

"Y-yes, Mistress!"

"Better." Rosa nodded in approval, "and that one didn't count."

"Oh, that's not fair!" Hilda whined as she shook her ass at Rosa, "you're not playing fair!"

"Sounds like you want a harder spanking to me." Rosa reached down to the foot of his bed, grabbing a slipper and taking it in her hand. Hilda got a good look at the slipper as a shiver ran up her spine. "Mistress won't tolerate backtalk from her pet. You just earned yourself three extra swats!" Rosa gave a firm swing with the slipper, the sole smacking against Hilda's bouncing ass, the older woman giving a howl as the 'pop' like noise echoed through the room.

"No, not a slipper! I never used implements on-OW! Rosa!" Hilda tried to object, but Rosa gave a third swat against her ass.

"Ah ah ah, it's 'Mistress' now," Rosa corrected her with a fourth swat across her ass. "And is Mistress gonna get anymore backtalk from you?"

Hilda sniffled as she said, "n-no, Mistress. I'll be good." Her ass started to hurt, there was no doubt about that, but Hilda lifted it up for Rosa all the same and asked, "pl-please give me a good spanking."

"Good girl." Rosa put the slipper down as she gave Hilda another light rub with her hand. "Alright, 21 smacks. Get ready." Hilda nodded her head in anticipation before Rosa lifted her hand and gave as hard of a smack as she could muster, getting a loud howl to erupt from Rosa's throat.

There went the 1st smack.

Rosa rubbed away the new soreness erupting from Hilda's now cherry red ass before she continued to land smacks across her ass.

The 2nd smack.

3rd.

4th

They weren't as hard the first smacks, but they were still firm swats that stung, Hilda biting her lower lip to keep her whining down. Then, the 5th smack echoed across the room with the same force of the first smack, getting a muffled howl from Hilda as Rosa went back to rubbing her butt. Hilda was getting hot and needy, bucking her hips against Rosa's leg, but Rosa gave her big butt a pinch, getting Hilda to stop.

"Ah ah, you're not gonna get off until we're done here." Rosa warned her, "do it again and I'll leave you here, needy and sore." The warning sent a shiver up Hilda's spine as she lied still over Rosa's lap. "Good girl."

The next handful of smacks were moderately hard, but they came much slower. The 6th and 7th were both accompanied by rubbing, which got another moan to escape Hilda's lips as Rosa took her sweet time in rubbing the older woman's bare ass, even graving her fingers against Hilda's his quivering pussy as she examined Hilda's ass. It was a hot, red color, trembling and shivering from the cold breeze inside the room as it nipped at tender flesh. The 8th, 9th, and 10th smacks were lighter, Rosa squeezing handfuls of Hilda's ass, getting a surprised squeak from the long-haired trainer, lustful moans coming from the 11th smack.

"You're such a slutty little pet." Rosa gave another light smack as she rubbed her butt some more."Tell your Mistress what a slut you are."

"I-I'm a slut."

Rosa made the 13th smack especially hard, getting Hilda to cry out as tears swelled in the corner of her eyes. "You can do better then that, Bubble Butt. Do it again."

"I-I'm Mistress pathetic whore. I-I love it when Mistress spanks me."

The 14th smack was light, practically a tap on Hilda's ass, but it got her to flinch all the same, much to Rosa pleasure. "You're a little pain slut, aren't you?"

Hilda swallowed a lump in her throat as she admitted, "y-yes, Mistress. I love it when you beat my ass." The 15th and 16th swats came, softly tapping her ass before rubbing away the sting.

"Alright, Bubble Butt. These next five swats are gonna REALLY hurt." Rosa gave the warning, rubbing Hilda's ass as she felt her tense up. "If you take these, then you get your reward. Are you ready?"

"I-I'm ready."

The bun-haired woman then raised her hand, landing a strong smack that cracked light thunder. Hilda grit her teeth, shutting her eyes shut as the next two smacks hit her ass. Hilda felt as though Rosa's hand was being branded into her ass. The fourth whack of Rosa's hand got tears as Hilda started to whimper, finally fully crying onto the bed.

Rosa gently rubbed her ass, this time getting Hilda to jump as Rosa held her down, then taking that hand and gently stroking Hilda's back. She quietly shushed the sniffling Hilda as she whispered into his ear, "it's okay, Hilda. It's okay." Hilda tried to stop crying, managing to calm down enough for Rosato ask, "are you ready? Last one." Hilda hesitated, not able to find her voice, but she managed to give a nod. "Okay, this is gonna come in hard. I hope you're ready." She raised his arm into the air, making sure that Hilda watched the wind up.

Rosa gave a final swing onto Hilda's ass, but instead of a hard swing that Hilda was expecting, it was just a light tap. Hilda turned to Rosa and pouted at her, "that was mean."

"Oh, would you like me to give you a real smack?"

"N-no, Mistress! It's fine!"

"That's what I thought." Rosa smirked, pulling Hilda around until she was standing on her knees atop of Rosa's lap so the younger woman pulled Hilda in for a hug. Hilda rested his head on Rosa's shoulder, sighing in content, but as Rosa rubbed her ass, it got her to wiggle about."Jeez, you're so tender."

"I can't help it, Mistress. My ass feels like it's on fire." Hilda whined softly into her ear, "can't you be a little more gentle? Your strong hand hurts."

"Alright, alright." Rosa keeps Hilda on her lap before reaching over to the nightstand, opening it up and pulling out a bottle of lotion. Rosa then took the long-haired woman and lied her down on her stomach before Rosa started to put some of the lotion on her hands. She rubbed it in before she started to rub the content onto Hilda's butt as she sighed, feeling sweet relief. "Better, Bubble Butt?"

"A lot better. " Hilda purred into her hands, sticking her butt up so Rosa could continue to spread the aftercare.

Once the rubbing as finished, Rosa had a grin on her face. "Now then, I think it's time for your real reward." Rosa took Hilda and rolled her onto her back. Hilda hissed from the sting of her weight being applied onto her sore ass, but Rosa fingers glided across her Hilda's damp pussy, forcing a gasp to get stuck in the back of her throat. "It's okay, it's okay. Just let Mistress do the work." She started to finger Hilda's pussy with her lubed-up fingers, pushing two fingers in at a quick pace.

Hilda was panting, excited as she felt Rosa jerk him off. She was already feeling rather pent up from the spanking she got. It wasn't long before his her legs twitched and trembled, at the mercy of Rosa's fingers

"Aw? Already?" Rosa's voice took a taunting tone, "it hasn't even been a minute and you're already about to cum?" Rosa taunted as he slowed down, slowly pumping her fingers deeper as her thumb rubbed against Hilda's clit. Hilda was groaning as precum spilled out, coating Rosa's hand as Hilda was kept just at the edge.

"P-please, Mistress! I-I need it!"

Rosa smirked down at her as she continued to go teasingly slow, taking her thumb away. "Does my little slut wanna cum?"

"Yes, Mistress! Please l-let me cum, Rosa!" Hilda helplessly begged, biting her lip as the fingering stopped altogether and Rosa just rubbed against her pussy lips with her thumb. "P-please, Mistress! I can't take it!"

"Well, since your ass was such a nice gift, I think you deserve a little reward." Rosa's pushed three fingers into Hilda's pussy, going faster then she ever had before as the base of her index finger rubbed against Hilda's clit as hot shouts filled the room. Rosa's free hand had grabbed and groped Hilda's breast. "Now cum. Cum for me, Hilda!" Hilda seemed to cum on command, having her orgasm all over Rosa's hand. Her juices coated said hand and the bed underneath as Hilda shook and rocked from pleasure

Panting from exhaustion, Hilda lied flat on her back as she struggled to recover her breath. Rosa slowly pulled her hands away from Hilda as she managed to say something between he gasps. "Happy...Birthday...Mistress."

Rosa gave a dry snicker, taking a minute to wipe her hand down before she started to untie the ropes. "Well, that was certainly the best birthday spanking to date.."

"I-I'll say." Hilda was starting to recover her breath as he sat up on her knees, "I think birthday spankings should get like this more often."

Later that day, the two of them would get a memo on their door about noise complaints. Apparently screaming like they did wasn't acceptable just past 7 AM.


End file.
